ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Artificer Class
Related Pages category = Artificer format = ,*%TITLE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true CLASS FEATURES As an artificer, you gain the following class features. HIT POINTS * Hit Dice: 1d8 per artificer level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per artificer level after 1st PROFICIENCIES * Armor: Light armor, medium armor * Weapons: Simple weapons * Tools: ''Thieves' Tools, two types of Artisan's Tools of your choice * ''Saving Throws: ''Constitution, Intelligence * ''Skills: Choose three from Arcana, Deception, History, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Religion, Sleight of Hand. EQUIPMENT You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a handaxe and a light hammer or (b) any two simple weapons * A light crossbow and 20 bolts * (a) scale mail or (b) studded leather armor * Thieves’ Tools and a dungeoneer pack ARTIFICER SPECIALIST * At 1st level, you choose the type of Artificer Specialist you are: Alchemist, Battle Engineer, Gunsmith, Master Maker or Wand Carver, all of which are detailed at the end of the class description. Your choice grants you features at 1st level and again at 5th, 11th, and 14th level. EXPERT CRAFTER * Beginning at 1st level, your knowledge with items allows you to craft them more efficiently than most people. When you are crafting a Common mundane item, you and any companions that work with you craft at double the usual rate (5gp per day for mundane items and 25gp per day for magic items as described on PHB 187 and DMG 128-129 respectively) and you count as having all spells known and you do not need to expend spell slots when creating an item of this rarity that produces a spell as described on DMG pg. 128-129. * You gain these benefits when crafting rarer and more magical items when you gain certain levels in this class: 3rd level (Common and Uncommon magic items), 6th level (Rare magic items), 11th level (Very Rare magic items), and 17th level (Legendary magic items). MAGIC ITEM ANALYSIS * Starting at 1st level, your understanding of magic items allows you to analyze and understand their secrets. You can cast the spells ''detect magic and identify at will as rituals without needing to expend a spell slot. You don’t need to provide a material component when casting identify with this class feature. SPELLCASTING * As part of your study of magic, you gain the ability to cast spells at 2nd level. The spells you learn are limited in scope, primarily concerned with modifying creatures and objects or creating items. * ''Spell Slots. The Artificer table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. * Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher. You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the artificer spell list (which appears at the end of this document). The Spells Known column of the Artificer table shows when you learn more artificer spells of your choice from this feature. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots on the Artificer table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the artificer spells you know from this feature and replace it with another spell from the artificer spell list. The new spell must also be of a level for which you have spell slots on the Artificer table. * Spellcasting Ability. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your artificer spells; your understanding of the theory behind magic allows you to wield these spells with superior skill. You use your Intelligence whenever an artificer spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an artificer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. ** Spell Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier ** Spell Attack Modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * Spellcasting Focus. You can use an arcane focus as a spellcasting focus for your artificer spells. See chapter 5, “Equipment,” in the Player’s Handbook for various arcane focus options. WONDROUS INVENTION * At 2nd level, you gain the use of a magic item that you have crafted. Choose the item from the list of 2nd-level items below. Crafting an item is a difficult task. When you gain a magic item from this feature, it reflects long hours of study, tinkering, and experimentation that allowed you to finally complete the item. You are assumed to work on this item in your leisure time and to finish it when you level up. You complete another item of your choice when you reach certain levels in this class: 6th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. The item you choose must be on the list for your current artificer level or a lower level. * These magic items are detailed in the Dungeon Master’s Guide. ** 2nd Level: bag of holding, cap of water breathing, driftglobe, goggles of night, sending stones ** 6th Level: alchemy jug, helm of comprehending languages, lantern of revealing, ring of swimming, robe of useful items, rope of climbing, wand of magic detection, wand of secrets ** 10th Level: bag of beans, chime of opening, decanter of endless water, eyes of minute seeing, folding boat, Heward’s handy haversack ** 15th Level: boots of striding and springing, bracers of archery, brooch of shielding, broom of flying, hat of disguise, slippers of spider climbing ** 18th Level: eyes of the eagle, gem of brightness, gloves of missile snaring, gloves of swimming and climbing, ring of jumping, ring of mind shielding, wings of flying INFUSE MAGIC * Starting at 3rd level, you gain the ability to channel your artificer spells into objects for later use. When you cast an artificer spell with a casting time of 1 action, you can increase its casting time to 1 minute. If you do so and hold a nonmagical item throughout the casting, you expend a spell slot, but none of the spell’s effects occur. Instead, the spell transfers into that item for later use if the item doesn’t already contain a spell from this feature. Any creature holding the item thereafter can use an action to activate the spell if the creature has an Intelligence score of at least 6. The spell is cast using your spellcasting ability, targeting the creature that activates the item. * If the spell targets more than one creature, the creature that activates the item selects the additional targets. If the spell has an area of effect, it is centered on the item. If the spell’s range is self, it targets the creature that activates the item. * If the spell is a concentration spell, the creature that uses the item is subject to the Concentration rules. When you infuse a spell in this way, it must be used within 8 hours. After that time, its magic fades and is wasted. You can have a limited number of infused spells at the same time. The number equals your Intelligence modifier. TOOL EXPERTISE * At 3rd level, choose four tools you are proficient with. Your proficiency bonus is now doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. ABILITY SCORE IMPROVEMENT * When you reach 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. SUPERIOR ATTUNEMENT * At 6th level, your superior understanding of magic items allows you to master their use. You can now attune to up to four, rather than three, magic items at a time. * At 15th level, this limit increases to five magic items. USE MAGIC DEVICE * By 7th level, you have learned enough about the workings of magic items that you can improvise the use of items even when they are not intended for you. You ignore all class, race, and level requirements on the use of magic items. SOUL OF ARTIFICE * At 20th level, your understanding of magic items is unmatched, allowing you to mingle your soul with items linked to you. You can attune to up to six magic items at once. In addition, you gain a +1 bonus to all saving throws per magic item you are currently attuned to. ARTIFICER SPECIALISTS * Artificers pursue a variety of specializations. Five specializations are included here, the Alchemist, the Battle Engineer, the Gunsmith, the Master Maker, and the Wand Carver. Subclasses Alchemist = main page |-|Battle Engineer = main page |-|Gunsmith = main page |-|Master Maker = main page |-|Wand Carver = main page Category:Classes Category:For Players Category:Artificer